Artists
This page lists all the artists that have composed for Arcaea, along with their nationalities, groups, and social media accounts. Akira Complex * USA * Belongs to S2TB Recording. * Twitter SoundCloud ak+q * USA * Sound designer for background music and sound effects in the Arcaea application. * Twitter YouTube SoundCloud Alice Schach and the Magic Orchestra * Japan (name in-game: アリスシャッハと魔法の楽団) * Belongs to Saihate Records. * A four-person creator unit with illustrators, vocalists, and composers. * Has also contributed music to Noxy Games's rhythm game Lanota. * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / Website Aoi * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud Arch * Japan * Belongs to Sy4In Records. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website ARForest * South Korea * Twitter / SoundCloud A.SAKA * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website A-zu-ra * USA * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp chitose * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website CK * Japan (name in-game: しーけー) * Twitter / SoundCloud Combatplayer * Denmark * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website cranky * Japan * Real name: Hiroshi Watanabe. * Belongs to a self-published label called Feline Groove Label. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud (Feline Groove Label) cYsmix * Norway * A featured artist on osu! * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website EBIMAYO * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud (DTM) / SoundCloud (DJ mix) / Website ETIA. * Japan * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website Farhan * USA x Indonesia * YouTube / SoundCloud Feryquitous * Japan * Belongs to Diverse System. * Began creating music in 2014, making several songs in a genre called Artcore. * Has also contributed tracks to SEGA's rhythm game maimai. * Twitter / SoundCloud Frums * Japan * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website ginkiha * Japan * President of the doujin circle NIZI-RINGO. * Has contributed music to three rhythm games from Rayark Co. as well as SOUND VOLTEX and MÚSECA. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website gmtn. * Japan * Read "gamutsun". * Other names include "witch's slave." * Twitter / niconico / SoundCloud / Website HATE * Japan * Other names include "IDEA+RHYTHM". * Twitter / YouTube / niconico / SoundCloud / Website HiTECH NINJA * Japan * Has also composed music for SEGA's rhythm games maimai and CHUNITHM STAR, as well as for a few BEMANI titles such as SOUND VOLTEX, jubeat, and beatmania IIDX. * Some believe this is an alias of PSYQUI, but no proof has been provided for this. * Twitter HyuN * South Korea * Twitter / SoundCloud INNOCENT NOIZE * Japan * An alias of siromaru. Metallic Punisher is their first song under the name "INNOCENT NOIZE". * Member of HEKATONCHEIR BEATS. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Otoya Page / Website Iris * China * A duo project with Chinese composer Lvndr. * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm game VOEZ. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Isuka Hino * Japan (in-game name: 翡乃イスカ) * Created a sound unit called ああ…翡翠茶漬け… with ああああ (Aaaaa) and 梅干し茶漬け (Umeboshi Chazuke). * Twitter / SoundCloud / Otoya Page jioyi * Taiwan * Has also contributed music to Rayark's rhythm games Cytus and VOEZ, as well as C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix. * Twitter / SoundCloud Junk * Japan * Has contributed music to other games such as Konami's SOUND VOLTEX, Sega's CHUNITHM, and Capcom's crossbeats REV. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Blog Jun Kuroda * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud (Main) / SoundCloud (Sub) kayuki * Japan (in-game name: かゆき) * A composer and guitarist. Has also contributed music for KONAMI's rhythm games GITADORA and SOUND VOLTEX, as well as C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix. * Twitter / Website / SoundCloud Kurokotei * France (in-game name: 黒皇帝) * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp Laur * Japan * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Lunatic Sounds * South Korea * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Website Massive New Krew * Japan * A two-member unit formed in 2008 with JAVELIN and Ryosuke Tachibana as DJ and composer. * Has also composed music for Taito's Groove Coaster, Bandai Namco's Taiko Drum Master, and Konami's beatmania IIDX. * Website / Twitter (JAVELIN) / Twitter (Ryosuke Tachibana) / SoundCloud / Youtube MIssionary * Hong Kong * Has also contributed music for C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix. * SoundCloud mitomoro * USA * Twitter / SoundCloud Morimori Atsushi * Japan. (in-game name: モリモリあつし) * Twitter / SoundCloud / Music Room Page / Website nitro * Singapore * Also does note charts for Arcaea. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp n3pu * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud PSYQUI * Japan * Name is pronounced "sigh-key". * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp puru * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud / Otoya Rabbit House * South Korea * Twitter / SoundCloud REDSHiFT * Indonesia * A member of the group crafTUNER, which creates Vocaloid and Touhou music. * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / SoundCloud Ryazan * Taiwan * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm game VOEZ. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Silentroom * Japan. * President of the music label Unisphere and organizer of the Undertale arrange album Underveil. * Previous names include polycube. * Twitter / SoundCloud / YouTube / Tumblr / niconico / Vimeo sky_delta * Japan * Has also contributed music to KONAMI's rhythm games SOUND VOLTEX, MÚSECA, pop'n music, and jubeat. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Soleily * Japan * Belongs to Kirara Records. * Twitter / SoundCloud (Main) / SoundCloud (Sub) Sound Souler * South Korea * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Tabibito E * Taiwan (in-game name: 旅人E) * Other names include EBICO and ICBM. * Has also contributed music for Rayark Co.'s rhythm game Cytus. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Tanchiky * Japan * Is part of Riparia Records, Circle WANTAN, and Loquartz. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Facebook Team Grimoire * Japan * Has also contributed music for Konami's rhythm game SOUND VOLTEX. * Under the joint name Project Grimoire, with added members あま猫 (Amaneko), Verdammt, Ice, and 悠久屋こてつ, has also contributed music for Rayark Co.'s rhythm game Cytus and Sega's rhythm game maimai. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website TQ☆ * Hong Kong * Member of Z2O Sound * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm games Deemo and VOEZ. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud T2Kazuya * USA * Has also written their name as T2K△ZUY▲. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Instagram / Tumblr / Songkick / Mixcloud Tiny Minim * A pop band with Taiwanese and Japanese members. * Members: Chia(洽) on vocals, 風雨 on guitar, 小亞 on bass, 龍哥 on keyboard; organized by JeetSignh * Facebook U-ske * Japan * Composer for the doujin circle U-ske SOUNDS. * Has also composed music for a variety of rhythm games, including pop'n music, MUSECA, SOUND VOLTEX, O2Jam, Lanota, and Hachi Hachi. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Website uma * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud / Tumblr void * Japan * Twitter / SoundCloud / niconico Yamajet * Japan * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website Yooh * Japan * Composer for the doujin circle Yoohsic Roomz. * Has also contributed music for KONAMI's rhythm game SOUND VOLTEX and Noxy's rhythm game Lanota. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Blog / niconico Yuni Minami * Japan (in-game name: 南ゆに) * Produces the music for Alice Schach and the Magic Orchestra. * Twitter / Website(tokyo babel) -